Bald is Beautiful!
by RoMythe
Summary: Ever wondered how Mace got that bald head? I did! So here's my opinion: 15 year old Tahl and Qui are fed up with Mace. He really went too far this time! Solution? Payback! With hair-dye, Afro's and a poor Master Yoda as the target of mashed potatoes!


****

Hello everybody! So, I decided to write a new humor story; this time with a young Tahl, Qui and Mace as main characters.  
Hope you like it!  
And I have to thank a certain wonderful person: Xaja Silversheen. She beta-ed the whole story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bald is beautiful ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Of Bantha-Brains And Smelly Socks**

"I can't believe he did it again!" said Tahl, fuming."That- that bantha brain of a-"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeep!_ The washing machine was ready for more. Tahl groaned and scowled as she deposited the soiled, smelly clothes in it.

Then she found something even more revolting. A pair of very sweaty socks, almost completely green with mold.

"Eww, this is so disgusting, look at this!" Tahl's friend Qui-Gon came closer, pinching his nose tightly between his fingers.

He also looked in disgust at the clothes. "Jedi may be the defenders of the galaxy, but they certainly should care a little bit more about these clothes. I almost pity the droids who are stuck here." He looked at the droids that were busy with cleaning and carrying clothes. "But what did you say again? That bantha what?"

Tahl looked at Qui-Gon and smirked. "I said, that banta brain of a- never mind." she said when a droid turned and looked at them with a shocked face; well, as far as a droid face could look like that, anyway.

"However, this time he really did go too far. Force, he started with it! And we're stuck with the punishment, he should be here, not us!" Remembering the reason why she and Qui-Gon were stuck doing laundry, Tahl scowled again.

"Yes! And this isn't even the first time! Remember when he stole Yoda's gimer stick, when he had a bet with Mar'ku, and then he blamed us when Master Yoda found out!" They both shuddered at the memory. Master Yoda wasn't very happy when he'd found out, and they remembered their punishment far too well. Qui-Gon however, wasn't finished with their conversation. "He swore he wouldn't do it again, but now he just overdid it!"

"Yes. Y'know, I think it's time for payback." Tahl smiled evilly.

Qui-Gon, the big honest lad he was, didn't look too thrilled. He knew from long and painful experience that when Tahl wanted revenge, it was serious.

"What? You do agree with me, don't you? Do you want him to get away with this? Or are you scared of him?"

That last comment hit the spot. "No! I'm NOT scared of him, it's just- I don't want another punishment!"

"Right, so you think that he shouldn't be here, instead of us. Remember your Master's face when he was told about the… incident?" Tahl knew she'd hid a sensitive place and hoped it would work. It did.

"Fine, fine, I'm in. But don't blame me when this ends badly. Which it will!"

Tahl laughed cheerfully. "I won't! And I promise you, it won't end badly. But now, what shall we do with him?…"

Qui-Gon muttered something that sounded suspiciously like: "Why don't you just slap him or something? You're scary enough..."

Tahl playfully slapped him. Her friend obviously wasn't in a creative mood. Oh, well. At least they had a whole afternoon to set up a brilliant plan. They would scare the hell out of Mace Windu, she promised herself.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~One Day Before~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The Master Incident**

"Tahl, could you pass the salt, please?" asked Qui-Gon, not expecting the salt shaker to come flying up and smack him in the face with an audible 'thunk!'. He groaned and rubbed his now-bruised forehead. "That wasn't necessary!"

Tahl looked cheeky at him. "It was! You were supposed to tell me what our homework was, and you forgot it! Now I totally screwed up that stupid test!"

Qui-Gon looked hurt. "I told you I was sorry! I just-"

"Spare me your apologies, now we're even. And even if I had studied, I would've done poorly!" She grinned. "You know I'm horrible at NPG*."

He finally saw the humour of it too. "Yeah, you don't even know where Coruscant is!"

"Yep! But I do know where your head is!"

Qui-Gon quirked up a brow. "What has- Ouch!" Tahl had jumped up and had smacked him, again.

"Hey, watch it!" yelled Mace, who unfortunately sat between them. But it was too late. Tahl knocked over a bottle with Apè-juice, right over Mace. He in turn shot a spoon with mashed potatoes at Tahl, but she ducked just in time, only to see it go at Master Dooku who was walking next to Master Yoda's hoverchair...

The spoon with potatoes hit the ancient Master right in his face, knocking him off of his hoverchair. With a loud smack, he hit the ground. Everyone in the dining hall heard Master Yoda's furious, pained yell and looked at him, and then in the direction of the three misbehaving Padawans. The three students exchanged horrified glances. Then a furious Master Dooku, noticing the stares of the other Jedi, turned to face the guilty-looking Padawans. He started to slowly walking to them, while two other Masters came to the aid of a stunned Master Yoda. Qui-Gon was petrified, and even Tahl was quiet. They knew what was coming.

"QUI-GON JINN! What in the name of the Force are you doing?" roared Dooku. Qui-Gon could only stare, opening his mouth, and closing it, not knowing what to say.

Luckily for him, Tahl did know. "It wasn't his fault, Master Dooku! It was Padawan Windu who hit Master Yoda" she said, while looking at the old Master's direction.

"Yes, he threw the potatoes!" added Qui-Gon, relieved that Tahl was helping him.

"Well, if you're so certain it was Padawan Windu's fault, were IS he then exactly if I may ask?" ground out Master Dooku, through gritted teeth.

They looked at each other, and then where Mace had been sitting. However, there was no trace that Mace had ever been with them. They swallowed hard. The look in Dooku's eyes told them everything of their impending doom. He grabbed the two friends, dragging them out the dining hall by the backs of their tunics, while scolding them. "You two are in SO much trouble, you won't be able to see straight by the time we're finished with you!"

Tahl looked at her friend. Qui-Gon seemed to shrink with every second that passed by. She looked around, seeing everyone staring at them; some with a look of pity, others aghast. Even the Masters in the room were looking. "Not good", she thought.

They were dragged until they were in an empty corridor, when Dooku finally released them. Tahl quickly straightened her tunic from Master Dooku's iron grip.

She looked at Qui-Gon, who looked helplessly at her, and then they both turned to Dooku. The tall Master folded his arms in front of his broad chest, a dark frown on his features. "I'm deeply disappointed in you, Qui-Gon. I had expected better of you, both, after the last… unpleasant incident." They hung their heads. "I thought you had learned your lesson. But obviously you didn't." He sighed. "And every time you pull such a prank like this, you blame Padawan Windu for it. You two should learn a lesson from him in terms of respect, instead of blaming him for everything."

Their heads snapped up, looking both at each other. Tahl was furious, while Qui-Gon on the other hand was in obvious disbelief. His Master didn't notice, because he'd closed his dark eyes, evidently trying to control his rising frustration. "Before I decide for a punishment for you both, since Qui-Gon is my Padawan, and Tahl is still an initiate, I have only one question remaining." He opened his eyes, and to their surprise, they sparkled with mirth.

"How do you two always manage to make old Master Yoda a victim of your pranks?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two Days After The Incident ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Checking the Checklist**

"Do you have everything we need?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you. Do you have the bottle with hair dye?"

"Check"

"Do you have our plan?"

"Yup"

"Did you get rid of your master?"

"Tahl!"

"What? Did you, or not?"

"Hmph… Yes.." Qui-Gon blushed

"Good. That wasn't so hard, was it? Wait, what did you exactly do with him?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"That, uh, isn't important."

"Wait a minute, you didn't borrow any sleeping pills, did you?"

"No! Of course not, I would never do that, he's my Master! He would never forgive me; he would punish me for life, if he didn't just kill me!"

She gave him The Glare.

"Yes, I did."

She softened, and grinned.

"Never knew you had it in you... How many did you gave him?"

"Four; he's a light sleeper."

"How long does each of them last?"

"..."

"You didn't read the dosage label?!"

"…"

"Qui-Gon! You only should've given him one! This is way too much! Force, your master could be out for days!

"…"

"Ah, never mind. Your Master could use a break. Shall we go on with the check list?"

"Fine."

"Do you have the razor, just in case?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready to say, 'I forgive you, Mace'?"

"I can ask you better."

SLAP!

"Ouch! Why do you always have to slap me? Can't you just do something else?"

"Sure."

"OW! I didn't tell you to kick me!"

"You said 'something else.' Kicking is not slapping."

"… Fine, you win"

"HA!"

"Skip the 'I'm the winner, you're the loser' part, and go on."

"Right! Um, where were we?"

"Forgivable mood."

"Ah, yes. Last one. Made it special for you. Do you have your comlink on?"

"Errr…"

Click. Peep. Click.

"Yep, thanks for reminding me."

"No problem. Shall we go then?"

"Yes, let's."

"Qui?"

"Yes?"

" Watch the-"

BONK!

"Ouch!"

"-door…"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Half An Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Open that door!**

_Ringgggggg_

…

_Ringgggggg_

…

"Mace! Do open the door, you stupid nerf-herder!

"Tahl! Do I have to remind you of our checklist?"

"That wasn't part of… Wait, it was. Sorry, I let go of myself."

"Never mind. Mace! We know you're in there!"

…

"Sheeesh, never knew he could be so stubborn."

"Yeah, normally you're the one with the big head."

"Well, if he doesn't listen, then we try plan B."

"Do we have a plan B?"

"Yes."

"What's that?"

"This."

And with that, Tahl attacked the poor door.

"Tahl! Stop! You're ruining the door!"

She stopped, if only for a short while.

"So?"

"So- Look! He's opening the door!"

"Finally!"

But it most definitely was not Mace Windu that came out.

"What,_ in the name of the Force,_ are you two doing?"

It was a very agitated Barabel** Jedi Master, with VERY large teeth.

Tahl looked at Qui-Gon, who looked petrified.

"Ah... this isn't Mace Windu's apartment?"

The Barabel Master groaned. "No. His room is in the next corridor. Didn't you read the plaque?"

"Err... no…" They looked. It said: _Master Harzeil Ratur._

They looked at the fuming Master, not knowing what to do.

"I-I'm sorry, we thought our friend was here…"

"Well, I suppose you'd better go then, before I get you, drag you into my room AND EAT YOU ALIVE!"

Tahl and Qui-Gon shared one look, before they sprinted away at a record-breaking speed, almost tripping over their feet.

The Barabel Master stood for a second there, before he burst out laughing and went back inside, snickering all the way.

**~~~~~~~~~~ Five Minutes Later ~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Mace's Place**

Tahl and Qui-Gon leaned against the wall, still panting.

"They. Really. Shouldn't. Let. Those. Kinds. Of. Creatures. Become. Jedi. You. Know." gasped Tahl.

"For once, I agree. Force, that was the scariest thing I've ever seen! I bet even a rancor would run away. Did you see his teeth?!" panted Qui-Gon.

"How could I not see them? They were several inches long!"

Then they heard something. They looked around. They saw just a tip of a dark brown robe disappearing around the corner. Then the realization struck in.

"That was him! Get him!" Tahl ran after him, only to be stopped by her friend's long arms.

"Hey-leave me-Get off of me!"

"No- wait, now we don't even have to talk to him! We can just do it!"

Tahl calmed. Of course! Now he was gone… But wait-

"How do we get in?"

Qui-Gon grinned, and pointed at the door. It wasn't closed. Slowly a grin formed at Tahl's face. The idiot. He really made it easy for them.

They looked around, and then slipped into Mace's room. It was full with stuff, and completely chaotic. Carefully watching were they stepped amidst the clutter, they manoeuvred themselves into the tiny refresher.

Qui-Gon saw the shampoo bottle and picked it up. Tahl pulled the bottle and hair dye out of her robe. "Here, Qui."

She held the bottle in front of him, so he could pour the shampoo in it. He closed the bottle, and put it in one of his robe's pockets. They evilly smiled as they poured the hair dye in the now empty shampoo bottle. When they were finished with switching the shampoo for hair-dye, they put the bottle back, and snuck out of his room, silently laughing. Oh, Mace would be unpleasantly surprised tomorrow! They couldn't wait what colour his hair would be!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ One Day Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**How long? No Idea!**

Qui-Gon and Tahl sat in the dining hall of the Temple with some of their friends. Mace was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, Qui, you were right. Your Master IS a light sleeper. Sheesh, he was supposed to be out for days, but instead, he only was for six hours. Next time, make sure you DO read the instructions on dosage!" laughed Tahl.

Qui-Gon looked unhappily, yet at the same time, sort of relieved. "Yes, you're right, but six hours.."

He thought about his Master's shocked reaction when he found out he'd slept so long. Luckily, the pills were still working, so Master Dooku was a bit drowsy. That was probably the only reason that he believed Qui-Gon when the teen said that the older man had just fallen asleep on the couch.

"And there WON'T be a next time."

Tahl grinned. "Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Hmmph. You didn't have to drug your Master."

"Nobody said you had to _drug_ him. You did that yourself."

Qui-Gon wisely stayed silent. Tahl was a master at manipulating words, especially they heard laughter. Ya'lé, a rutian*** Twi'lek, pointed at the large door. "Look, is that- No way!?"

There, in the middle of the door stood a very embarrassed Mace Windu. His normally neatly tied black hair was now a small afro and…. completely purple!

Qui-Gon and Tahl silently high-fived; Their mission had been accomplished!

Mace hastily walked to their table, and fell down on a chair, setting down his plate with food. He glared at Qui-Gon and Tahl. "It was you!" he snapped at them.

Tahl looked at Qui-Gon . There was no point in hiding it. Then she said coldly: "Mace. So, you're finally showing that bantha face of yours? Did you really thought you'd get away with it this time?"

Mace seemed to shrink under Tahl's cold voice. He looked pleadingly at Qui-Gon, but he only shrugged with a look which said; _It was HER idea, NOT mine._

Mace looked back at Tahl, who evilly smirked. "I have to say, we didn't know what colour it would be. And the afro effect is also really interesting." Some people at their table laughed.

"I have to say, you've got courage to be here, sitting with us. But I hope you've learned your lesson. Next time you'll be with us doing the laundry."

"Fine. I'm sorry."

"We forgive you" said Qui-Gon sheepishly, almost hypnotized by his friend's hair.

"Yep" Tahl added. "And at least we had something fun to do while we had laundry duty." They all laughed.

Then Mace suddenly got a worried expression on his face. "How long do I have to walk around with this?"

Tahl and Qui-Gon looked at each other before they cheerfully chorused: "No idea!"

Mace groaned and slammed his head into the table.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~A Week Later, Mace's ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Head Problems**

The news that Mace Windu now had a purple afro had spread throughout the entire Temple in less than a day. He certainly had hit a record of being the fastest gossip ever. At least, that was what Tahl thought. Mace, however, wasn't very happy. He now had not only a hideous hairstyle, but also a _lot_ of nicknames, most of which weren't very nice. He tried to ignore them, but that didn't always work. His master T'ra Saa was nice; she didn't laugh about it.

Now he had made up with Qui-Gon and Tahl, they had told Master Yoda and Master Dooku the whole story, and apologized. Poor Master Yoda still wore a bandage around his head, but luckily he had forgiven them, and had even laughed about it. They did agree with each other that the three had been punished enough. Especially Mace.

So that was that. Now he only had to wait for the dye to wash out. Unfortunately for him, Tahl and Qui-Gon had thrown away the bottle, so he did not know how long it would take for the dye to fade out. A nasty side effect of the hair dye was that his hair could only stand up, like a small afro. But he still had to comb it, which was very difficult.

When he combed his afro, he had noticed something strange. The first days, it did hurt a lot; but his friend assured him that it was normal. They'd said that he'd combed too hard. He knew that wasn't the cause, but he hadn't made a point out of it.

He looked at his comb. His eyes widened. Large tufts of purple hair were in his comb. Of course, there was always hair in it, but this was not normal. He raised his hand, and pulled at his hair. His hand came away holding a whole tuft of dark purple hair. He than looked at the ground, and to his shock, there was hair everywhere. _Uh-oh, not good_. He ran to the larger mirror in the refresher.

When he saw himself he almost fainted.

Whole tufts of purple hair were gone, leaving large bald spots. There was more hair on the ground than there was hair on his head. He held his breath, and looked closer, examining his head. The bald spots didn't look very good; on the contrary, it looked rather bad. The spots were swollen and dark red, since he was of a dark skin tone. _Oh no, what to do?_ His Master wasn't here; she was in a Council meeting today. He decided to go to his two friends, Tahl and Qui-Gon. Maybe Qui-Gon's Master had a solution...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ten Minutes Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A Helping Hand**

Mace arrived at the apartment that Qui-Gon shared with Master Dooku and rang the bell.

_Ringgggggggg_

He heard some muffled noises, and then the door opened. Qui-Gon took a glance at Mace's head and did a double-take. "Mace? What happened to your hair?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm here."

Qui-Gon stepped aside. "Come in, let's have my Master take a look at it."

Mace stepped in the apartment. It was neat and clean, just like Qui-Gon's Master. Qui-Gon, on the other hand, was Chaos himself.

"Master? Can you come please?" Qui-Gon cast a worried look at Mace's balding head as he spoke.

Master Dooku raised himself of the couch, coming over to the teenagers. "What is it, Padawan?" Then he saw Mace. He smiled. "Hello, Padawan Windu." He then looked a bit harder at Mace's hair. "Your hair.... What happened?"

"I don't know, Master Dooku. I was just brushing my hair and it started falling out!"

Dooku looked surprised. "Where is your Master?"

"She's in a Council meeting today."

Dooku frowned and came closer to Mace, examining the dark, swollen bald patches. "I suggest we go to the healers, this doesn't look good." Mace paled at the mention of the healers, as Dooku noticed. He put a reassuring hand on the alarmed teen's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure they know what to do." He frowned and turned to his own Padawan, giving him a questioning look. "Qui-Gon, do you know what kind of hair dye you used?"

Qui-Gon flushed and hung his head. "I-I don't Know master. May- maybe Tahl knows?" he stuttered. He felt sorry for his friend, and he hadn't been too happy with the idea at the first place, and felt guilty.

His Master must have understood his apprentice's guilt, because his look softened. "Very well then, we shall go find Tahl, and then go to the healers'," he said, while leading the two boys to Tahl's room in the Initiate's part of the Temple.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fifteen Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Tahl Caused The Trouble**

After a short trip though the corridors of the Temple, the trio stood in front of Tahl's room.

Qui-Gon knocked at the door, since the doorbell was out of order. A few moments later, Tahl opened the door. She looked at them, a puzzled look in her eyes when she saw Mace. "Wha-"

"There's something wrong with the hair dye we used, Tahl." explained Qui-Gon shortly.

"Oh no, that isn't possible, I checked it twice-" Her eyes grew big. "Oh Sithspit!" Dooku quirked an eyebrow, but Tahl made no effort to apologize. "Maybe in our haste, I switched it for something else! I remember that I also had a bottle with henna, and that I didn't have enough hair dye, so I mixed them up, because you can dye your hair with both!"

Nobody reacted on that explanation, except for Qui-Gon. "WHAT?! You aren't supposed to _ever_ use these two together, not even with pure henna!"

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"What? I read a piece about it, when I was stuck in a 'fresher."

They all stared at him.

"Alright, fine, I like things about hair-don't look at me like that!"

They turned away from him.

Qui-Gon suddenly thought of something. "Tahl, could you give me that bottle with henna?"

"Sure," said Tahl as she went back into her room to look for it. A few minutes later she found it and gave it to Qui-Gon.

He read it carefully. "Ah! I knew it! This isn't pure henna, which means it reacts badly with hair dye."

He gave the bottle back to Tahl.

Dooku looked hard at him. "Padawan, are you absolutely certain about this?"

Qui-Gon looked resolute. "Yes, Master."

"Good, then let us go to the Medical Ward."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ Seven Minutes Later, At The Healers' Ward~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A Relieving Explanation….**

The three Padawans waited impatiently, while Master Dooku sat calmly on one of the chairs, his eyes closed in meditation. He was the perfect picture of a calm Jedi master.

"Hello. How can I help you?" asked a female Mon Calamari healer as she came their way. She smiled gently when she saw Mace.

Master Dooku stood up. "Healer…?"

" Loré Danu," answered the Healer.

"Healer Danu, Padawan Windu here has a problem with his hair. We think it was caused by the wrong usage of hair dye, henna, and perhaps some other substances. I'd like you to have a look at it."

Healer Danu smiled at the boy. "Very well, take a seat and I'll examine you." Mace sat down, and Healer Danu scanned him. When she turned up, her friendly smile was gone. "This doesn't look very good. It is inflamed, and possibly more damaged than one can see with the naked eye. I'll run some tests on you, but first I want to know what you exactly used."

So they told her what they had used, and how. When they were done, the Healer didn't look too thrilled. "Now, I shall get my colleague to help me. Meanwhile, you can wait here. You might want to call your Master."

"My Master is in session with the Council, Healer Danu." said Mace, who looked very unhappy with this new situation.

"Very well, maybe your friends can stay with you?"

Qui-Gon and Tahl nodded. "We will!"

She smiled. "Good. I'll be back in a few minutes."

While she was gone, the three students looked at each other a bit nervously; Mace because there obviously was something wrong with his hair, and Tahl and Qui-Gon because it was their fault. Master Dooku went back to his chair, taking the same meditative position.

Ten minutes later Healer Danu came as promised, but this time with another hHaler, a human male with blond hair. He said his name was Ral Naftê. They led Mace into another room, while his friends stayed where they were.

Mace sat quietly while the Healers were running tests. At last, they called the others to tell them the results. The outcome was luckily not too bad.

"He is allergic to henna, and the combination of hair dye and henna did little good for his hair. We'll shave of all of his hair, and put bacta strips and a bandage on the affected places. The irritated skin should be normal by next week." Healer Naftê told them.

Mace sighed inwardly of relief. _Thank the Force!_ "We'll shave your hair immediately, so if you would come with us?" asked Healer Danu. Mace stood up and looked at his friends, who were also relieved. Only Master Dooku looked thoughtfully at him, as though something was still bothering him. _Never mind_, he thought, and he followed the two healers.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ Half An Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~**

… **Or Not**

The two Healers and Mace walked out of the treatment room and came over to the waiting Jedi. Qui-Gon and Tahl looked up. _Finally!_

"Well, we are done with the bandaging." said Healer Danu. As the Healers stepped aside, Qui-Gon and Tahl saw Mace. He was now bald, although they couldn't see it well, because his head was bandaged. He looked content, glad that the mystery surrounding his hair was solved.

When the teen's friends stood up, the Healers looked at each other. Then they looked at the four. Qui-Gon and Tahl shared a worried look. There was something else. They sat down again beside Mace. His hand moved to the place right in front of his ear. Then something struck him. _Where's my braid?_ Master Dooku hadn't even moved. Healer Danu turned to Mace, who had large, worried eyes.

"There is one thing that we need to tell you. When we shaved off your hair, we noticed that not only the

epidermis was inflamed, but that also the skin below was affected to a point that not even bacta can completely heal the damage anymore."

The three friends looked quizzical and a bit frightened. Master Dooku merely cocked an eyebrow. Healer Danu sighed. "In short we're afraid the combination of henna and dye has not only affected his hair and the skin around, but also the roots and the skin under and around in such a way it can't be restored properly. Your skin will heal, in time, but your hair will not grow again. The roots are too damaged. Your braid had to be removed too; it was too breakable." she finished, with an apologizing look.

Mace looked and felt like he had been punched in the gut. He would be bald, and he'd lost his braid! He looked at his friends, who also looked stricken. It was their fault, and they looked very guilty; they knew that Mace was very proud of his braid. Master Dooku stood up, and said softly to Mace, "I've called your Master. She'll wait for you in her quarters. Come, I'll bring you there." Mace only nodded, striken.

Master Dooku then looked sternly at Tahl and Qui-Gon. "You'll be waiting in my quarters." And with that, he walked away with Mace, thanking the Healers. Qui-Gon sighed, and went with Tahl to his room.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ One Day Later, Qui-Gon's ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
New Plans In Making**

Qui-Gon and Tahl sat on his sleep couch. Yesterday they'd gone to Mace to apologize, but as expected, he had angrily blamed them for being bald. He had yelled at them to leave, and had slammed the door in front of them.

Qui-Gon shuddered. He was glad he wasn't bald for the rest of his live, and had lost his braid. Oh, he shouldn't think like that. It was already worse enough for Mace. When his Master came back he'd said they had to apologize. He had also told them Mace was very distraught, not only because he'd lost his hair, but also his Padawan braid, an important symbol for each Jedi apprentice, which they all treasured. He also told them that he hoped that they had learned revenge is not a good way, and why. After that, he had left, leaving them to meditate.

Qui-Gon and Tahl had felt very terrible after that. Tahl had agreed with Qui-Gon that they shouldn't have done it. But they couldn't turn time back, as Qui-Gon had told her. And when the lessons had started, everyone looked at him, whispering about braids, and baldness.

"We should do something for him, don't you think?" Tahl broke the silence.

"Yeah.. But what?"

"I think I've got an idea..."

She leaned to Qui-Gon, whispering something in his ear. His eyes went huge.

**~~~~~~~~~~One day later~~~~~~~~~~**

**A New Motto!**

People in the Temple's dining hall turned around to see them, whispering, "They were the cause of that hair-incident" and "Did you see that?" and "They do have courage."

Tahl stepped proudly into the queue for the food. At least, they called it food. The people who had to eat it called it 'rotten poison' or other names for garbage. Qui-Gon trotted behind her, looking around. She smiled. He obviously wasn't too happy, but he would get over it, sooner or later. It was for their friend.

When they finally had their food, they went to the table where Mace was sitting. He looked miserable, and didn't even look up as his former friends sat down. His Master was talking to Master Dooku and…Master Yoda. Oh, nice.. The Masters, however, turned around, looking startled, even Master Yoda. Then Qui-Gon and Tahl put down their plates. Tahl happily said "Good morning!" to the Masters, and sat down. Mace finally looked up. His mouth fell open.

Qui-Gon and Tahl were completely bald, save for their braids.

They grinned, and Tahl picked something out of her robe, and handed it to Mace. It was a beautifully decorated purple and black pouch on a cord, with beads on the cord. "We made it. It's for your braid, so you can 'wear' it." Mace looked at Tahl in surprise, and took it the pouch

"We're very sorry for the trouble we've caused. We really didn't mean it. Can you forgive us?" asked Qui-Gon, who still looked ashamed of himself. But before Mace could answer, Master Yoda joined in.

"Hmmph. Made quite a mess, you two did. Now shaven of your hair!" To everyone's surprise, the old Master laughed. "But for a good reason, you did. True friends, you are". He looked at Mace

"Happy you should be. And, more important, like your new style much more, I do!" Mace looked at the old Master and then turned to Qui-Gon and Tahl, who waited anxiously for his reaction.

Then a huge smile grew on Mace's face. He fished in his robe pocket and grabbed his braid out of it. He opened the pouch, sliding the braid inside before hanging it around his neck. He looked at the pouch, and then said, "I am glad that I've got friends like you. And, you know what; I've got a new motto!"

The three looked at each other, sharing the same thought. They all laughed when they said in choir:

"Being bald is beautiful!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

*NPG is my self-invented class; Notable Planets of the Galaxy

**The Barabel are a reptilian species that appears human, save for the scales covering their bodies and a long tail. They are extremely strong and have long pointed teeth.

*** Rutian means blue Twi'lek

**O_O' Over the 5.000 words. Wow. How did I manage that? And how did you manage to read it? Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review. I'll reward you personally. Maybe/ probably I name a character after you in my next story. ****And no, I'm not kidding. So, if you want that, review!**


End file.
